a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slime control agent for controlling the formation of slime in water systems wherein the slime is covered mainly by the deposition of microorganisms, and a method of using the agent.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial water systems such as cooling water systems, paper mill water systems, and the like, there takes place the formation of slime caused by the deposition of microorganisms, inorganic substances and organic substances.
In the case of circulating cooling water systems, slime containing various microorganism forms on the surface of a pipeline and/or a heat-exchange section thereby causing such troubles as clogging of the pipeline and lowering of the heat conductivity in the heat. In water systems for paper mills, the formation of slime cause such troubles as frequent breakouts of the paper and remarkable degradation of the quality of the paper product. Further, there takes place much slime formation in waste water and other water systems. In these water systems, therefor, it is necessary to control the formation of slime.
To prevent the foregoing troubles ascribable to slime formation, a biocide such an organo-metallic compound, a heavy metallic compound, a cationic surface active agent, an inorganic chlorine, an organo-chlorine compound or the like has hitherto been used as a slime control agent. However, a biocide effective for controlling the formation of slime generally possesses a high toxicity and therefore use thereof is undesirable from the view point of the prevention of environmental pollution.